


Exquisite

by quiet_marionette



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Corsetry, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Graduation, What happens when maintenance ends? That’s when maintenance begins, ignore the out of context meme I couldn't resist, kinky maintenance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_marionette/pseuds/quiet_marionette
Summary: Mika loves Oshi-san, Oshi-san’s full attention and maintenance. Shu loves Mika, beautiful things and art.In which ShuMika explores some kinks, and Mika is more than willing to be the sole focus of Oshi-san’s latest masterpiece.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into the EnStars fandom, discovered ShuMika, and wrote 3k+ words of smut for the first time. ~~I'm willingly walking into this hell.~~

There was a corset on the bed.

Seeing it, Mika’s mouth went dry.

Oh, it wasn’t like a corset was anything new. Several of Valkyrie’s stage costumes featured a corset, after all; Mika was used to wearing one by now – could dance and sing just fine without feeling restricted. But one on the bed wasn’t from any iteration of Valkyrie’s outfits.

No, Mika recognised the pattern on this corset from a very specific outfit design Shu had drawn. He remembered it because he had burned it into his memory the first and only time he saw it. It was a design made just for Mika, and importantly, one that involved Mika wearing the corset and very little else.

They’d talked about this extensively, before. Mika was learning to be his own person, and he could proudly say that he had been growing increasingly more comfortable as the years went by. But even though emotionally they had grown past the dynamic of master and doll, there were times when he craved that simplicity. He could do his own maintenance now, but he still _wanted_ Oshi-san to do it all for him sometimes. He wanted to be Oshi-san’s doll again, even for just a short moment.

He had peeked up uncertainly at Shu after he made that admission.

Shu had looked thoughtful, then smiled in a slow, faintly manic way that told of inspiration and made Mika feel shivers all over. The next day, Mika found an extra sheet of paper placed neatly on top of the clutter that was his work desk. When he picked it up, his breath hitched.

It was a sketched design for an outfit, something he saw more of than not scattered around the house, both Shu’s designs and his own.

But what stood out particularly for this one was that it featured considerably less fabric than all previous designs. Very, very much less. The tousled black hair of the model suggested that it was Mika, but it was hard to tell for sure with how he was bent over with hair falling into his face. And what the model was wearing…

Itsuki Shu loved beautiful things. That was something that was clear as night and day; you didn’t even have to be close to him personally to know it, he proclaimed it to the world with his very presence. There also exists a risqué intersection where kink fantasy meets the world of art. Shu’s interpretation was art indeed.

Mika’s voice had cracked a little embarrassingly when he had told Shu yes.

What followed had been a whole month of Oshi-san working on the project with utmost secrecy, without letting Mika help. He wouldn’t even let Mika see it until he was finished. _Non!_ Shu would shout, shooing him away from his corner. It had to be perfect, immaculate, a _surprise_. Mika had pouted dejectedly but acquiesced. At the end of the day, he could never deny Oshi-san anything, especially when inspiration lit that dazzling fire in his eyes.

But now the final product was in front of Mika, placed innocuously on the covers for him to find. With minutely trembling fingers, he picked it up. The lining was smooth to the touch, a familiar texture that Mika knew from Valkyrie’s corsets.

Despite the moment, Mika bit back a wry smile in memory. Oshi-san had pitched a fit when the fabric store didn’t have the specific coutil fabric he wanted in stock when he had been making Valkyrie’s outfits. He’d fumed the whole time it had taken for their order to be shipped from Europe that first time.

Had Oshi-san used leftover fabric for this? Or had he gone to the store, ordering the materials he needed with that haughty tone of his, knowing that it’ll be used for this purpose?

The thought in itself was a little heady.

The door opened behind him, and Mika’s gut turned in a mixture of nerves and arousal. He made to turn around but was stopped by a gentle press of fingers. An open mouthed kiss was pressed to the back of his neck, making Mika shiver.

“Do you like the corset?” Shu murmured, voice low and only adding fuel to the fire building in Mika.

Mika nodded vigorously in response, not trusting his voice at the moment.

A huff of fond exasperation reached his ear. “Relax…”

Thumbs pressed down to rub out a tense clump of muscle at the base of Mika’s neck, then deftly moved down his spine in practiced motions.

“Nnahh…” Mika sighed, relaxing into the familiar ministrations as Shu’s clever fingers sorted out the kinks in his back. He raised his arms to let Shu pull off his shirt. Like a doll, he stood pliantly as Shu took off the rest of Mika’s clothes, only moving to step out of his trousers at Shu’s instructions or to turn to a different angle so that Oshi-san could continue maintenance. The clothing items were folded neatly and put to the side before Shu stepped back behind Mika again, hands again mapping the contours of his back but this time just to touch.

“For simplicity, we will use a colour system. I will periodically ask you for the colour of the moment when trying something new. Green if you like it and want to continue, yellow to pause, red to stop completely. Is that acceptable?”

He wasn’t surprised that Shu had researched extensively and made a plan for all this. This was Oshi-san, after all, and nothing he did was allowed to be anything short of perfect. As always, Shu’s tone was firm and no-nonsense. In many ways, that reassured Mika. This was a new kind of maintenance; if he thought if it that way, it kept it from being too overwhelming.

“Y-Yes, Oshi-san.”

“Indeed, even a broken doll can comprehend that much.” The arrogantly dispassionate tone that was spoken with made Mika’s heartrate pick up, recognising the subtle shift in the scene’s dynamic.

Shu reached around him to pick up the corset. The motion brought him flush against Mika’s back, breath ghosting over his shoulder. Mika felt the soft tickling of Shu’s cravat against his bare skin, and the tantalising hint of body heat through a barrier of silk. It was a reminder that Oshi-san was there fully dressed while Mika stood there bared fully for Oshi-san’s appraising gaze.

“Colour?” Shu probed, testing their familiarity with the system.

“G-green.” Mika was absolutely sure about that.

Precise hands fitted the corset against his body lines, deftly adjusting the laces just the right way so that it wouldn’t slip.

When he was done, Shu made a pleased noise at the anticipated contrast between dark fabric and soft pale skin. He trailed his fingers down Mika’s exposed back until it reached where the corset started, then skimmed tantalisingly along it, enjoying the way it made Mika tremble. Intricate black lace edged the borders of midnight blue silk, gold embroidery glinting like stars across a night sky. A laced back, also threaded with gold, completed the fantasy. The gold accents shimmered in the light and brought out the glow in Mika’s skin. A work of art indeed. “Exquisite.”

Mika’s breath hitched. His cock twitched in interest at the praise.

Shu feathered a kiss over his bare shoulder. “Is too tight?” he asked, the murmur sending a warm breath over that sensitive spot.

Mika shook his head, hyperaware of the whisper of fabric and lace against his bare skin, held perfectly in place by the boning. The design of the corset in their stage outfit was mostly aesthetic, leaving enough give for them to dance smoothly. This corset moulded against Mika’s ribcage, cinching more tightly around the waist, forcing Mika to maintain a perfect posture at all times. While it covered more area, the frame stopped just under his nipples, leaving them to pebble in the semi-cool air.

“Good, now turn around so I can do your make up.”

Shu’s full undivided attention. Long fingers flitting here and there on his face, the touch of a brush, a dusting of powder, all motions professional and precise. If Mika could forget about his clothing, or lack thereof, it was very much like usual maintenance. But with awareness, that inescapable awareness, it all felt too intense. Every light brush of Shu’s hands felt like they were lighting sparks under his skin.

“Be still, Kagehira,” Shu chided. “Fidgeting is unbecoming.”

Mika immediately reined in all motion. “Nnah, ‘m sorry, Oshi-san.”

Shu resumed applying Mika’s eye-makeup as if the interruption never happened. The unique press of the eyeshadow brush followed by Oshi-san’s exacting way of blending it with his fingertips, the stroke of liquid eyeliner, a tiny hint of mascara; these had all become familiar to Mika in the years he had been with Oshi-san and Valkyrie. Opening and closing his eyes at Oshi-san’s instructions was like clockwork now. The tip of the eyeliner pen lifted.

“Good boy.” Oshi-san’s voice was warm and syrupy like melted caramel, and Mika felt it all over.

His body’s unfortunate reaction to the unexpected praise was to twitch uncontrollably, the eyeliner pen almost poking his eye if not for Shu’s quick reflexes in pulling it away. Slender fingers caught his chin, violet eyes narrowing as Mika’s eyes were drawn up to meet them.

“If you don’t stop moving, I’ll need to restrain you,” Shu said sharply, the warning clear.

And oh, wasn’t that a thought. The vice-like fingers holding his chin, forcing him up so that he had to lift his heels off the ground just a little to avoid straining his neck, felt like a taster of what it would feel like to be restrained at his master’s mercy.

Mika’s breath stuttered audibly.

In response, Shu smiled, self-satisfied.

“You’d like that, won’t you? You defective doll.”

Mika bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop a moan. Immediately a thumb pressed on his lip, forcing it apart.

“If you insist on ruining your lips like that, maybe a gag would be in order as well,” the threat was uttered silkily.

Mika’s groan couldn’t be held back this time, his heart racing. He watched hazily as leather cuffs, the same deep blue as the corset, were taken out from the bedside drawer. Padded, of course. Shu would never risk leaving a mark on such a beautiful canvas.

Mika wondered slightly hysterically if Oshi-san had also made the cuffs himself.

Holding one of the slimmer bands in his hands, Shu looked towards Mika for confirmation. “Colour?” he checked.

“G-green…Please, Oshi-san…”

Shu pressed a kiss to the back of Mika’s hand, then another kiss to the inside of his wrist before fastening the cuff around it, feeling the fluttering pulse beneath pale skin. The second wrist cuff went on with the same precise sequence.

Mika shuddered. “Oshi-san…”

They’d barely even started and Mika’s head was already spinning. Oh, but it was a good kind of spinning, that almost felt like the high after a live. But also different, because here, his audience was Oshi-san and his Oshi-san alone. And he always wanted to do his absolute best for Oshi-san.

Shu put his palm on Mika’s chest and pushed him down onto the bed, barely needing to put any force with how pliantly Mika followed that motion. With the new position, Mika’s fingers reached blindly to clench in the soft covers.

Black silk stockings were slowly rolled up his legs, inch by sensual inch, until they reached mid-thigh. Did Oshi-san realise how much even this simple action was affecting Mika? Probably did, with his cock there at full display, betraying his every feeling. The stockings were edged with dark blue lace to match the rest of the outfit, and the garters hooked onto the bottom of the corset securely. Wider leather cuffs went around his thighs, just below the lace, a firm pressure to contrast the supple fabric.

Shu lifted Mika’s right leg up, hand cupped around the heel of his foot to put on the ankle cuff. As he had done previously with Mika’s hands, he pressed his lips against stockinged ankles before fitting each one, then kissed the base of each foot.

Mika’s hands clapped over his mouth to stifle his moan, fingers covering burning cheeks.

“Don’t touch your face, you’ll smudge your makeup,” Shu admonished with a snap and Mika’s hands flew away, fingers twitching as they sought futilely for something else to do, to help make this whole thing less overwhelming.

Shu’s fingers caught him under his chin again, forcing Mika back into a seated position so that he could inspect the damage done to the makeup. He breathed an annoyed sigh through his nose, but a smirk played around the corners of his mouth as he spoke.

“It appears I will have to ensure that your defective limbs are properly restrained, so that you do not ruin my work again. A doll should only move when his master allows him to.”

Mika sighed, eyes fluttering close for a moment. “Green,” he added before Shu could ask, wanting him to know that Mika was more than okay with this.

Shu inclined his head a tiny bit in acknowledgment.

“Kneel on the bed, facing me, legs apart,” he instructed.

Mika scrambled to obey.

The wrist cuffs were fastened to the thigh cuffs, securing his hands against opposite sides of his legs. This was followed by the ankle cuffs being attached to straps looped under the mattress, his own body weight keeping them firmly in place.

The result was that Mika straddled the bed with his knees forced apart for balance, unable to move any of his limbs in isolation. Shu returned again with his makeup kit, touching up the parts that had gotten less than perfect. All the while Mika shivered, heady with the feeling of being held immobile at his master’s whim.

The final accessory was a scalloped lace choker with a sapphire pendant dangling from the front. An intricate cage of delicate silver chains looped down from it, subtly sparkling in the light. Shu climbed onto the bed behind Mika. The mattress dipped with his weight, with Mika having no choice but to sway with it with his limited range of motion. The chains tinkled quietly as Shu fastened the choker, draping over his shoulders and down his chest, and oh… Mika gasped as one of the chains brushed against his right nipple.

Shu sat back and admired his handiwork, making a satisfied sound.

“So beautiful. And all mine.”

Mika swallowed heavily at the possessive note in Shu’s voice. “Yes, Oshi-san,” he affirmed eagerly.

Shu moved closer, and the movement sent the chains skittering over his sensitive nipples again. Mika’s eyes fluttered closed, only to snap open a moment later at the sensation of long fingers wrapping around his cock.

Mika mewled at the touch.

“Colour?” Shu double-checked, ever meticulous.

“G-green…” Mika said, voice slightly strangled with all the blood that had rushed simultaneously to his face and that other area down below. Shu’s hand pumped him confidently, moving in the way that he knew Mika liked most.

It was simultaneously too much and not enough.

“Oshi-san…” Mika groaned.

“Hmm?”

“I want… I want Oshi-san ‘nside me.” His voice was turning rough in a way that Oshi-san would normally scold him for, but Mika didn’t have the capacity to care about it at the moment. Even with his limited range of motion, Mika managed to rock back to rub against the hard length inside Shu’s trousers. Shu didn’t quite manage to swallow back a low gasp even with his dedication to keep up a haughty facade.

The knowledge that Oshi-san was like that because of _him_ was intoxicating.

“Please, Oshi-san…”

Shu huffed. “Such a demanding doll. Clearly I spoil you too much.”

The mattress dipped as Shu shifted to reach into the bedside drawer. Mika gasped as he swayed involuntarily again, slim chains tinkling.

A finger coated with cool lube probed his entrance, and with a groan Mika tried to rock back onto it. A warning hand splayed over the back of his neck stopped him from doing so, grip firm and uncompromising.

“Clearly you haven’t learnt your lesson. A doll does not move until his master pulls the strings. I will have to make sure to teach this to you properly so that you understand, defective as you are.”

Mika trembled with the force of staying still, dizzy. Oshi-san always loved to take his time with this, insistent on never hurting him, and it drove Mika crazy. One finger first, then two, then three, always working him so, so carefully.

After what felt like an eternity, Mika could have sobbed when he heard the crackling of a condom wrapper tearing and finally felt a thicker appendage against his entrance. Shu slid into him, slowly and smoothly, filling Mika inch by aching inch.

As Shu began to move, he gently kissed the shell of Mika’s ear, his breath tingling against the sensitive skin. “Look at yourself, Kagehira.”

Obediently, Mika opened his eyes. Gentle fingers lifted his chin, to bring his gaze to the full-length mirror that had been positioned directly opposite the bed.

Almost in disbelief, Mika stared at the creature in the mirror. That exquisite, bewitching creature.

His lips were swollen despite Oshi-san’s admonishments not to bite, slick with both saliva and lip gloss. Shu had applied shimmery silver makeup around his eyes, highlighting them in his face even with his flushed cheeks. Mika still had a complex about his eyes, but he could appreciate the way they matched the blue and gold of the corset. The combination of the stiff corset and the restraints held Mika invariably in perfect posture, back arched and chest displayed. The position drew attention to the faint shimmer that followed the flush down his shoulders and chest, complementing the web of silver chains that crisscrossed over them. The dark colour of the corset and stockings stood out in stark contrast his skin, the cinched waist highlighting his body lines with an elegance he hadn’t thought possible. Shu’s larger frame bracketed him from behind, the image in the mirror reinforcing that Oshi-san was still almost fully dressed seemingly without a ruffle out of place, while Mika was panting and falling apart like the broken doll he was, a shameless display.

Long elegant fingers of one hand were wrapped around his cock, starting to move again rhythmically in an unrelenting pattern. The other hand left Mika’s chin to trail tantalisingly against any bare skin it could find. Exploring fingers brushed over a sensitive nipple and Mika jerked. The movement clinked the chains together in a gentle chime as they shifted position, stimulating his nipples again. Mika moaned loudly, vision fading in and out.

As his gaze cleared again for a brief moment, he met Shu’s eyes in the glass. Those violet eyes were blown wide as well, burning into him with single-minded passion. Itsuki Shu, artist, lover of beautiful things, Mika’s beloved, beloved Oshi-san, was looking at Mika, his hands all over him, hot heat inside him. This intensity was Mika’s and Mika’s alone. Mika was the one who had made him that way, and his heart surged at the knowledge.

That was the final straw, and Mika tipped over the edge with a full body shudder and a loud moan. Shu’s pace picked up, sparkling sensitive nerve ends until Mika saw stars, until a short while later the rhythm stuttered as Shu also came, gasps audible and heavy against Mika’s nape.

Both breathing heavily, they leant in against each other as they gradually recovered from their shared high. Taking in one more deep breath, Shu stirred enough to inspect his hand, sticky with cum. With an exaggerated grumble, he held it close to Mika’s lips.

“Clean your mess up, you dirty doll.”

Mika’s tongue immediately darted out, lapping. He wasn’t wild about his own taste, but he loved Oshi-san’s hands, and those beautiful fingers couldn’t be left all dirty like that, it just wouldn’t do. So he did a thorough job, taking slim digits into his mouth to lick them clean.

When he was finished, Mika nuzzled contentedly against those fingers. He felt rather than saw Shu’s smile as Shu pressed a kiss to the back of his neck for a job well done.

Shu slid gently out of him. “Wait for me for a moment, Kagehira.”

Mika’s gaze followed Shu as he disappeared into the bathroom, eyelids starting to droop a little as the adrenaline high passed and he sank into a fuzzy space in his head. The sound of running water could be heard, and Shu re-emerged with a basin.

Carefully, Shu took off the choker and unbuckled the restraints. Guided by Shu’s directions, Mika changed position to lie down pliantly like a sleepy cat. A warm damp cloth meticulously cleaned up the stickiness on Mika’s body. The corset was unlaced and deft fingers worked their way down Mika’s spine again. Mika hummed contently into the pillow he hugged against his chest.

Shu stretched out Mika’s legs, easing out the muscles to make sure there wouldn’t be any cramps from the kneeling position. The padded interior of the cuffs had done their jobs, leaving no marks behind save for light rings from the pressure that would fade quickly. Makeup remover took off the eyeshadow and shimmery highlights, followed by another damp cloth to wipe everything clean. A warm feeling fluttered in Mika’s chest with every step. Maintenance was the best, after all.

When the cloth was placed back in the basin, Mika snuggled closer to Shu, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Oshi-san, I wanna cuddle~”

Shu huffed, but it was an obvious affectation. He obligingly lay down on the bed as well, opening up his arms to let Mika shuffle closer. Just like how Mika couldn’t deny him anything, Shu also couldn’t deny Mika the things he wanted, no matter how he liked to pretend otherwise.

“Ehehehehe,” Mika’s happiness bubbled up without restraint. He smiled brightly up at Shu. “Oshi-san, did ya like it?”

Gentle fingers carded through Mika’s hair, massaging his scalp.

“I did enjoy it.”

“Hehe, I’m glad. I really loved ‘t too.” He yawned, snuggling into Shu’s chest. “I love ya, Oshi-san,” Mika murmured sleepily into Shu’s silk shirt. Before he dozed off, he felt a soft kiss against the top of his head, and a gentle unbearably fond sigh.

“You _would_ have me say it aloud. I love you too, Kagehira.”


End file.
